Breaking Free
by King Of Anime
Summary: AU.  Assassain Kim Possible meets high school student Ron Stoppable and soon they help each other escape crime lord Drakken's clutches.[COMPLETE!]
1. Looking Forward

This is my first AU so please tell me what you think! I got the idea from watching Unleashed, but it is not a crossover. Please Review! KingOAnime

Breaking Free- chapter one- _Looking Forward_

The wind blew softly as a dark figure lay in wait on top of the Middleton Megaplex. The person was leaning on the edge of the roof looking through the scope of a high powered rifle.

She was looking across from the movie theater at a little coffee shop where her target was. She herself was had on a full black outfit with only her head uncovered.

She didn't need it to be concealed; she was invisible around here. No one recognized her face or what her name was.

Usually her full name was Kim Possible, but she only went by Kim. She hated her last name and tried to forget it if it popped in her head again.

Kim had been up here for almost two hours and her target hasn't left the shop yet; then her chance came.

The fat, balding man exited the coffee shop with his four bodyguards surrounding him. He was only fifty yards away, which was a cinch for her.

She aimed her rifle at him and pulled the trigger. The shot was silenced and found its mark. It pierced his neck and left the crowd of people diving for cover, expecting more.

Kim knew he was a dead man she had hit him in a vital artery; so he would die a slow and painful death. She then heard a rustling sound behind her and immediately flipped backwards to encounter one of the theater's employees.

He was about sixteen, one year younger than her. He was shaking and clearly too terrified to run or scream.

Kim smiled and pointed her small silenced pistol at him.

The teenager brought his hands up, fear etched on his face, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes, sorry, but I can't have anyone see me," she said cheerfully, like it was no big deal.

"W…who are you?" he asked.

Kim looked at him with an expressionless face and said, "I'm nobody."

PSSSM!

The boy fell, instantly dead. She holstered her pistol and walked towards the body.

She had given him the mercy of a painless death, something she usually never did. She then took off her black stealth suit to reveal civilian's clothes.

She then dismantled her sniper rifle and fit the pieces into a violin case. After placing a backpack she had over her shoulders she then left the roof and used the backdoor to disappear into the night.

After being driven home by her father's henchmen she walked into a large mansion where she was greeted by her "family."

"Hello Daddy!" she said running into his waiting arms as he enveloped her into a big hug.

"Hello Sweetheart," he replied warmly. Behind him were two girls who were the same age as Kim. When she saw them she gave them each hugs as well.

"Hello girls, I'm home." Kim considered them to be sisters, even though they weren't related.

"We're both glad to see you home safe and sound," said Yori.

"Yeah, I was getting to worry that you might be dead," added Monique.

"Did you complete the mission?" Kim's father asked.

"Yes sir," she replied calmly.

"Any problems?"

"There was a person who saw me, but he was taken care of."

"Excellent," a man approached him and whispered something before leaving. "Yori, Monique help Kim pick out a dress; she's going to be the guest of honor."

"Yes sir," they said together as the three teenagers left to their room.

A figure appeared from the lounge wearing an expensive dress and fine jewelry.

"Ah Shego," he grinned giving her a peck on the cheek.

"It seems Kim is more and more loyal each day. How do you do it my darling husband?"

"All you need is a four year old girl whose parents are desperate to relive their debt, tell them that they will be forgiven if they give her to me, and then mold that sweet innocent child into a cold blooded assassin who'll do my bidding with a snap of my wrist.

"Now I see why I married you Drakken; you're so devious…and rich."

"With Yori and Monique as my personal assassins and bodyguards is good enough, but with Kim's amazing skill no one will oppose me and soon I can control U.S. government!" he laughed confidently as Shego escorted him to the dining room where a feast was being presented to honor Kim's latest victim; and Drakken's latest triumph.

* * *

The sun was bright as Ron Stoppable got ready for school. He was nervous as heck because he had a very important math test he had to pass in order to not flunk.

As he opened the door he was greeted by his girlfriend Tara.

"Hey Ron, ready to go?" she asked.

"You bet!" as he grabbed his backpack and closed the door behind him.

He was still nervous, but Tara's presence had lessened it. She helped him study last night which was the best study he had ever done. She would ask him a question and if he got it right then he received a kiss, but this wasn't an ordinary kiss no it was a hot, steamy, three minute make out session. They spent more time kissing than they did studying.

Tara and Ron had been friends since middle school. Ron and Tara both went to the prom last year with different dates, but both their dates had stood them up. So they just danced together and their relationship took a new road.

They now were in their senior year and only a few months away from college. Both Tara and Ron had applied for several places, but only one of them actually had them going together; that was the one they were hoping for.

It was a college in California; far away from Middleton. Over the years the city has been spiraling down. Strip clubs, casinos, prostitutes, and drugs ruled the streets. Even Lowerton and Upperton were bad all because of a guy called Drakken.

Everyone knew that he was the guy holding all the cards, but the police and mayors were all loyal subjects who were put there by him.

Ron and Tara just wanted to leave this hellhole and go somewhere together to escape. They've been each other's guardian angels and their love for each other kept growing and growing.

As they arrived at the school Ron took a deep breath, took Tara's hand, and walked in.

* * *

Math was the first class they had. The test went by in a flash and Ron felt pretty confident. When classes ended Ron and Tara made their way to the gym for cheerleading practice.

Practice was strictly off limits to students, but since Ron was the mascot he got special privileges. He watched Tara move through the air like a butterfly and soon he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that practice was over.

Ron waited for Tara to get changed and together they walked to the math class to see their scores.

Tara got an A+ and Ron got a B- regardless they both passed and jumped excitedly as the head cheerleader Bonnie Rockwaller,who gave them a cold hard stare,put her nose in the air, and walked passed them.

* * *

As they left the school they saw several police cars drive by sirens blaring. Curious they followed them until they reached the Middleton Megaplex.

A body was being carted off in an ambulance and a large crowd was gathered to see what had happened. This kind of thing didn't surprise Ron or Tara since murders were a common occurrence.

The two lovers left the area to go home; their college letters should be coming today. They briefly said goodbye and would meet at Ron's house to open their replies.

Ron was greeted by his parents who were probably the only uncorrupt adults left in Middleton. Soon Tara came in with several letters in her hand.

"Good evening Tara; how are your parents?" asked Mrs. Stoppable.

"Same as usual," replied Tara coldly. Her father was an alcoholic who gambled a lot at the casinos. He usually would be gone for days and he beat Tara regularly. Her mother worked as a stripper and prostitute; she acted as if Tara didn't exist.

Mrs. Stoppable gave her a sad look and made a startling statement, "Then you can sleep over here for the night."

Even Mr. Stoppable gagged on his tea before looking at his wife with shock.

"Oh I couldn't Mrs. Stoppable I…" she was cut off by Mrs. Stoppable's hand.

"You will stay here with us; I won't let you get beaten by your father again," she ordered which made Tara smile. Even she considered Ron's parents her parents.

Soon Ron and Tara grabbed the letter that they really wanted to open first. They each held their own and at the count of three they would open them together.

"One, Two ….THREE!" The envelopes were shredded and as they looked at the letter they gave each other an expressionless face.

Ron smiled first before yelling, "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Tara said as they cheered and gave each other hugs and kisses.

Soon the night quieted down and Ron was in bed trying to sleep.

He still couldn't believe that _he_ and Tara would be going to the same college together. It was a dream come true; and if their relationship continued like this then he might consider marriage.

He didn't hear the door open as a figure slipped in bed with him.

"T…Tara!" he jumped, realizing who it was.

"I want to sleep with you tonight," she said pulling herself closer to him, leaving no space between them. Ron turned to face her and looked into her blue eyes. She gazed at him and began to cry, but Ron could see that these were tears of joy.

He brought her tear stained face to his and gently kissed her trembling lips. After the kiss she leaned into his chest and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Ron just smiled and soon fell into a deep sleep. He was looking forward towards the future; a future with Tara, but soon he would encounter a monster as well as a woman who would change his life forever. Cont…

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. Please review and give me thoughts, comments, or advice! KingOAnime 


	2. Moving Out

Wow ten reviews! This is great; I would like to thank everyone who reviewed especially Ace Ian Combat, Piper-mtl, and momike; thank you! Here's chapter two! KingOAnime

Breaking Free- chapter two- _Moving Out_

The morning sun warmed Ron's room and caused him to stir. As he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Tara staring at him.

She smiled warmly before leaning in to kiss him.

"Good morning Ron," she said breaking the kiss.

"Hello to you too," he grinned and lay there gazing at her. Her blond hair was slightly disheveled, but that didn't stop Ron from running his fingers through it.

Tara closed her eyes and just lived the moment. She sighed several times before suddenly jumping on top of him. Ron was surprised, but remained calm and just stayed motionless.

Tara's bright blue eyes looked down at her lover underneath her and slowly began to descend until her face was mere inches from his.

"I love you," she whispered, her breath beating on his neck.

This was actually the first time he had heard her say that to him. He knew she loved him, but this was the first time her heard her speak it. Ron gave her a warm smile and lifted his head to meet her lips.

Now most parents would try and break this up since this was a perfect scenario for sex to happen; call them naïve, but both Tara and Ron feel that they only want to share that special moment with the one they are married to.

They are most likely the only two teenagers in Middleton that are still virgins. Ron's parents watched through the crack in the door and were glad to see Tara so happy with Ron.

Today was her eighteenth birthday and she had already decided she would move out of her parent's house and move in with Ron and his family. Mr. Stoppable led his wife downstairs and called for Ron and Tara.

As they came down Mrs. Stoppable imagined what Ron and Tara would be like when they were older. She remembered her times with her husband and quietly giggled.

Everyone had a quick breakfast and Ron and Tara went to school. As they walked together they looked at the buildings around them.

The entire place was dirty and covered with graffiti. They couldn't wait to leave this place in a few months. As the arrived at the school they were greeted by one of their only friends Felix; a guy who knew the inside and out of electronics. He also enjoyed videogames; and had decided to pursue it as a career.

"Hey Tara, Happy Birthday!" he said cheerfully handing her a small present.

She opened it to reveal a gift certificate to Club Banana, a big designer's clothing store.

"Thanks Felix," she replied giving him a hug. Soon the bell rang and the group made their way to their classes.

* * *

After a routine day cheerleading practice was next. Ron and Tara made their way to the gym and saw that the other girls were already dressed.

"Bonnie saw them and walked over to them, "You're late Tara, practice should have started fifteen minutes ago," she scowled.

"Yes, but I…" Tara had trouble opening her mouth until Ron spoke up.

"It was my fault I lost track of time," he said.

Bonnie looked at him and frowned, "Don't let it happen again."

Tara quickly changed and the practice started. Ron watched the flips and turns as the squad did their routine flawlessly.

After three hours of practice it was over and all the girls made their way to locker room to change.

Tara left early so she could grab her things from her house to move in. Ron offered to help, but she said that this was something she needed to do herself.

Ron grabbed his things and began to leave when Bonnie, Hope, and Liz made their way towards him; all looking upset.

"What's wrong now Bonnie?" he asked.

"You and Tara; that's what's wrong."

"What about me and Tara?" Ron was not in the mood for this and he had to get home to help set up Tara's welcome party.

"Tara is a great cheerleader and a nice girl, but sometimes she makes bad choices and I think you are a bad choice."

Ron had his back against the wall and was blocked on all sides by Bonnie's groupies.

"Look Bonnie I would love to chat and all, but I need to go somewhere so…" He was cut off by Bonnie's relentless rants.

"You Ron are not worthy of Tara; she deserves someone better than you. Someone like a football player, or an artist; not a failure like you.

Ron immediately stepped so close to Bonnie that their noses barely touched; he glared at her.

"You may not agree with my relationship with Tara, but I love her and I know damn well that she loves me too; so go blow your boyfriend and leave me and Tara alone!"

Bonnie had never been told off like that and she couldn't think of a rebuttal so she just turned around and stormed off making incoherent noises as Liz and Hope followed.

Ron then proceeded to his house excited about Tara living with him.

* * *

Tara was now home getting her things together. Her house smelled like beer and smoke. Cockroaches and bottles littered the floor.

Tara was all too happy to be out of this place, until she heard the door open. Her father came in looking dirty and smelly.

When he saw Tara he just stared at her for a while trying to get the cobwebs out of his head.

Tara could see that he was drunk again. He then noticed the bags at her feet and looked at her again.

"What's with the bags; you going on a trip or something?" he slurred his words and swayed back and forth; he grabbed the doorway to keep from falling.

"Yes, I'm moving out."

"Who says you can move out? You're not even eighteen."

"Yes I am, today is my birthday."

"I'm your father and I say you stay, who'll clean my trash?"

"Try doing it yourself," Tara replied defiantly.

"You're not going anywhere!" he lunged at her in a drunken rage and grabbed her shoulders. She struggled, but couldn't pry his hands off; he stared to slap her and babble.

She cried out in pain at the slaps and could feel her wrists starting to hurt she had to escape so she did the only thing she could think of…she kicked him in the crotch.

He yelped in pain and feel on his knees; Tara grabbed her bags and ran out the door leaving her drunken father and her miserable life behind.

* * *

Ron and his parents were all ready for Tara's arrival. They had a big banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TARA! AND WELCOME HOME!

Her favorite treat, strawberry pie, was on the table with eighteen candles all lit and ready to go.

Ron and a noise maker and some streamers to throw in the air; he wanted Tara to feel right at home.

When the door opened they all cried out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and twirled the noise makers and threw the streamers in the air as Tara smiled and gave everyone a hug, except Ron who received kisses instead.

After blowing out the candles Tara opened some presents. She received some money and a house key that she could now keep to get in the house.

After everyone ate some pie Mrs. Stoppable asked Ron to show Tara her room while they cleaned up.

Ron led Tara up the stairs holding her hand. She squeezed his hand and was delighted to feel him squeeze back.

As he opened the door to her room he felt her push him onto the bed and passionately kiss him. Their tongues got comfortable and they just lay there peacefully.

Ron then sat up and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Tara sat up and looked at the small box and read the words: TO TARA LOVE RON written on it.

He handed her the gift and scratched his head nervously.

"I had been saving for months and finally had enough to buy it."

When she lifted the lid and looked its contents she nearly fainted. Inside was a golden locket covered with emeralds and with the words: I LOVE YOU on it.

She opened it to see two small photos in it. One was a picture of Tara and Ron at the prom together and the second was a picture of Ron giving one of his goofy grins.

Tara's eyes began to well up and as she put it on she tackled Ron again and thanked him over and over again. He was happy she liked it and wrapped his arms around her.

Tara rested her head on Ron's chest and closed her eyes just staying there in stillness. Tara had all that she needed she had a family that loved her and a boyfriend who cared for her like no one else; she was satisfied.

* * *

Kim, Monique, and Yori were walking together laughing at the movie they had just seen. Drakken allowed the girls to go out, but they had a curfew and if a mission came up they were to act immediately.

The three girls continued conversing as a group of men followed closely behind. Kim and the others turned into an alleyway.

The six men followed and hurried their pace, but when they turned the corner it was a dead end.

"Where did they go?" asked one of them.

Suddenly in an instant the three assassins came from above and surprised them. Kim fired her gun and killed two while Yori used her throwing knives to deal with the others; leaving one alive.

He trembled in fear and was wounded by one of Yori's knives, which pierced his shoulder.

"Who sent you to kill us?" asked Kim.

"I…I can't tell you they'll kill me," he replied.

"How about this, you tell us who sent you and we won't kill you, but if you don't then I'm afraid Monique here will have to see if you have a heart."

"Monkey Fist," he said quickly," Monkey Fist sent us."

The three girls recognized the name instantly. Monkey Fist was a small time crime lord who controlled some Nevada towns, but he wanted Drakken's territory.

He knew that Drakken had special agents so he sent these thugs to kill them, but has greatly underestimated his opponent.

"Thank You," Kim said as she put the gun to his head.

"Wait you said you wouldn't kill me," he whimpered.

Kim just laughed and replied, "I lied."

BLAM!

The man fell dead as Yori and Monique watched on.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Yori.

"We tell Father, and then we let him decide what we do."

The three girls left the alley in silence; leaving their victims behind. Cont…

Please Review! KingOAnime


	3. A Stroll in the Park

I am so sorry for the long wait, but lots of things have come up. Now that summer is close my job will give me more time to write so I will be updating regularly and hopefully people will still read it. Thanks KingOAnime

Breaking Free- chapter three- _A Stroll in the Park_

Kim, Yori and Monique arrived at the mansion and went straight to Drakken to report their encounter. As the three girls approached him they first bowed to him as if he were a king.

"Father, we have news," said Kim keeping her eyes to the ground.

"What sort of news child?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

Shego, who sat next to him, casually sipped her soup and listened in on the conversation. She never liked Kim that much, but as long as she had Drakken that was all that mattered.

"Several men attempted to kill us, but we easily disposed of them," Kim grinned satisfied with her words.

"Do you know who sent them?" he asked.

Kim nodded and said, "Lord Monkey Fist, Father."

"So that old fur ball still thinks he has the wits to best my assassins," he chuckled, "well I wouldn't worry about him; he can send over a thousand men and you would still kill them all."

Kim nodded in agreement and waited for him to continue.

"My ties in the police will take care of this, but I want you three to go to bed; you've had quite a day so goodnight," he gave each one a small kiss on the cheek and gave Kim the biggest one of all.

Kim and the others walked to their shared room and changed into their pajamas. As they were putting on some powder Monique began to talk about Drakken.

"I can't believe he still makes us bow; I mean it's not like he's God or anything. He takes care of us yes, but this is weird; if you ask me I think Mr. D has finally gone over the deep end."

Almost immediately Kim threw Monique down and held a small pocket knife against her throat.

"Take that back!" she ordered.

Monique squirmed under Kim and pleaded with her to not kill her.

Yori attempted to pry Kim off, but was now gasping for air as Kim's hand was suddenly crushing her wind pipe.

"Now you both listen and listen well. Drakken is God to me and if you ever talk about him that way in front of me again I'll kill you both."

She then let go of Yori and got off Monique's chest. She then quietly went to sleep leaving the other two girls in disbelief.

"I say next time we just shut up," said Monique as Yori silently nodded. Monique checked her throat for any cuts and said goodnight as all three assassins fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Days seemed shorter as Ron and Tara eagerly counted down their last two months in high school. Both of them have been preparing for college and their love grows stronger with each passing day.

Bonnie still heckled Tara, but she didn't bother them anymore. Everything was going perfect, until later that day.

Cheerleading practice had ended and Ron was waiting for her to change so they could go home, but Ron, being the forgettable man he was, forgot his science text book and told Tara that he would be a quick second.

As she left the locker room she found Brick and two of his jock friends leaning against the wall waiting for her, which was already making her uneasy.

"Hey Tara," said Brick in a smug way. He walked closer to her and left no space between them.

"H...hey Brick, I uh have to go because my boyfriend should be back soon and I really have to go," she attempted to walk, but was halted by Brick's lackeys.

"You know that Stoppable doesn't know how good he's got it," smiled Brick, "forget him and hang with us."

Tara smiled weakly and replied, "Well I'm sorry, but Ron and I have plans so maybe some other time."

She once again attempted to leave, but this time Brick grabbed her arm and quietly said, "That wasn't a request." Suddenly all three jocks picked Tara up and carried her behind the bleachers where no one could see them, then they began to tear her clothes off.

Tara tried to scream, but they shoved one of her socks into her mouth silencing her. She struggled, but Brick began slapping her saying, "Bitch!"

The jocks began having their way with her, feeling her entire body and whispering what they were going to do to her. She never felt so helpless before.

Ron entered the gym with his backpack casually draped over his shoulder as he called for Tara, but no one answered. He started to get a little suspicious, but decided to wait as he sat down on a bleacher and began humming.

Then he heard a small rustling sound, and then an "mmmmm" sound like someone was gagged. He now felt very unsure and slowly looked behind the bleachers to see three jocks doing something to Tara.

His instincts kicked in and as he slowly and quietly approached the unsuspecting rapists he readied himself for anything.

Ron had taken some karate lessons so he assumed the position and with all three men's backs towards him he struck.

Ron swung his foot in a roundhouse kick that hit Brick squarely in the head. He flew into the wall and lay there in an unconscious heap. The other two turned around and charged wildly at him.

One threw a punch at him, but he side stepped it, grabbed it by the wrist with one arm, and with one motion brought his other hand up at the arm snapping it. The man fell back in pain as the last assailant grabbed him from behind.

Ron used his head to hit the man in the chest and then throw him over his shoulder, into the unconscious Brick. Ron grabbed Tara as they both ran leaving the three jocks dazed and in pain.

As they reached the school entrance they stopped to take a breather. Tara immediately threw her arms around her savior and cried on his shoulder.

"Thank You Ron, you saved my life!" she cried tears of relief as Ron brought her face to his and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'll always protect you Tara; no matter what."

The two lovers then walked home as Ron covered his girlfriend with his jacket. Then they slowly walked home with her head on her prince's shoulder.

As they reached home Mrs. Stoppable gasped when she saw Tara's disheveled appearance.

"What in the world happened!"

"Some jocks attacked her," replied Ron as he led Tara upstairs to change. Mr. Stoppable gave his wife a concerning glance, but thought that his son had protected her and that they wouldn't be bothered anymore; hopefully.

Ron stood outside of Tara's room as she changed into a new set of clothes. When she was done she called for him to come in. As he did he was taken aback by he stunning new red dress and the locket that he had given her was worn neatly around her slender neck.

She smiled as her wavy blonde hair was brushed away from her face. Ron was still in awe of her beauty; his feet cemented to the floor.

"I wanted to show you my new dress and to properly thank you for saving me," she walked up to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek which caused him to wrap his arms around her and give her a deeper kiss.

"So what do you want to do?" Ron asked.

"Well first I would like to go to the movies, and then take a stroll in the park; like when we were children.

Ron remembered that when he was five he met a blonde girl in the park. She was crying because her dad had hit her and she ran away. Ron comforted her and promised to protect her. That was the first time he had met Tara and to them both it was a special place to go.

Ron quickly changed into some nicer clothes and with his parent's approval they left for the theater.

* * *

Kim was in the training room sparring with Yori. They knew each other's style, but some how still managed to come up with something new.

Kim leapt up in the air and brought her nee down on Yori's face, but she caught it and countered by throwing her down and at the same time jumping up to deliver a gut wrenching punch to Kim's abdomen.

Then the doors opened and on of Drakken's henchmen came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Drakken requests your presence Mrs. Possible. Then Kim's hands found their way to his throat as she lifted him off his feet.

"I told you to never call me by that name! You only address me as Kim; you understand?" He nodded as she released him from her iron grip. He gasped for air as Kim left him and headed to the main chamber.

Drakken was sitting in his chair as she bowed to him and kissed his hand.

"What do you wish Father?"

Shego sat next to her husband and motioned for Kim to kiss her hand. At first she snorted and turned her head, but Drakken gave her a stern look and she was compelled to repeat her action on Shego.

After Drakken's satisfaction he spoke, "I have a mission for you;" Kim listened intently, "A man named Jason Coleman has a debt to me. He owes me ten thousand dollars, but says that he can't get all the money to me by the deadline. I want you to take whatever money he has and then teach him a lesson."

"Where am I to meet him?" Kim asked.

"In the park, I informed him that one of my men would collect what money he has and let him gather the rest by the end of the month, but he has no idea that you are about to let his debt disappear; along with him." Drakken grinned.

Kim nodded and left in silence as she got prepared for her mission.

* * *

Ron and Tara were walking together, their fingers interlaced with one another as they approached the park. It was close to ten and they decided to take a small walk around and then head home.

"I love you Ron," said Tara in a hushed tone almost like she didn't want anyone to hear.

"I love you too Tara," he replied putting and arm around her shoulder and drawing her closer to him as she lightly giggled; things were perfect.

* * *

Kim had arrived at the park. She was to meet her target at ten and collect the money; too bad he wouldn't leave alive.

As Kim rounded the corner she saw and older man holding a small suitcase sitting on a bench. As she approached the man turned to her and gave a smile only a grandparent could do.

"Are you the collector?" he asked. Kim nodded and sat down next to him.

"Yes, I am; how much do you have?"

"I only have four thousand; I should have the rest by the end of the week, but Mr. Drakken must give me more time."

The man handed her the suitcase as she took it and looked at its contents. All crisp brand new hundred dollar bills.

"So what did you need the money for?" asked Kim.

"I tried to start a restaurant. My family was tight on cash and I was sure this would help my son with his predicament, but sadly the restaurant failed and now I'm here with a debt to a high level crime lord."

"FATHER'S NOT A CRIME LORD!" she yelled.

The man stared at her in shock, "Father! You mean Mr. Drakken is your father?"

Kim slowly nodded. The man shook his head and sighed.

"You're not really here to collect money are you? You're here to kill me."

Kim was slightly surprised that he would figure that out, but then again this always happened.

"Can't say I'm surprised I had a deadline and I didn't pay up. Well this was a nice life and I do have one request."

As Kim readied her pistol she replied, "What?"

"Tell my son I love him," he handed her a photo of a young man in his twenties with his wife and two daughters.

Kim placed the gun to his head and said, "I'll do my best."

BLAM!

The man lay on the bench motionless as Kim propped him up making it look like he was sleeping.

His face seemed so peaceful every other target had fear or panic on their face, but this man was satisfied with his life and he truly believed he deserved this death.

"Rest in peace old man," she said until she heard a shriek behind her.

She drew her gun and aimed at a couple of teenagers.

The man was tall with messy blonde hair while the girl, in a red dress had very wavy blonde hair that almost matched the man's. Both were in total shock and she knew immediately that they had seen her.

She kept her gun aimed at them and gave a short sigh as she said, "How many more innocent people must I kill?" Cont…

Well that's chapter three please review. The next chapter will be up in two weeks, I promise! KingOAnime


	4. The Power of Love

Thank You for the reviews! Here's chapter 4! KingOAnime

Breaking Free- chapter four- The Power of Love.

Kim gun remained on the couple who interrupted her mission. She didn't want to hurt them, but she knew her orders. She aimed at the blonde girl, but suddenly the boyfriend steps in the way.

"Don't you dare hurt her," he said through his clenched teeth.

Kim had never seen someone so willingly throw themselves into a bullet's path to shield someone. She was taken aback by this, but her face remained focused.

"You would be willing to die first?"

"Kill me if you want, but please let Tara go."

Kim had never seen a person give themselves as a sacrifice for someone else. This was unusual and different; she didn't know what to do now. Her mind told her to pull the trigger and be done with it, but something else deep inside her told her to let them go.

Kim fought with herself for a few more seconds before holstering her pistol and turning around to gather the money.

"Get out of here and never speak of this again," said Kim as the couple slowly, but swiftly left the park.

Why had she just done that? Was she crazy; they could give her away. She picked up the suitcase and casually walked out of the park asking herself if she was going to regret this later down the road.

Ron and Tara ran as fast as they could until they reached their hose. They stopped to take a breather panting and wheezing as they walked in. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were in the living room when they heard them come in.

"Where's the fire?" Mr. Stoppable asked seeing the fatigue on their faces.

"N…nothing- **_pant_** we-** _pant_** just wanted- _**pant** _to get home- **_pant _**on time," Ron smiled as he and Tara walked upstairs not giving his parents time to reply.

When they were in Ron's room they quickly shut the door and sat on the bed.

"What did we just see back there?" asked Tara still shaken up about it.

"I think we just saw a murder," Ron replied holding Tara's trembling arm.

"What should we do?"

"The police won't believe us, and our parents can't do anything so I think we shouldn't say anything; at least not for a while. That girl gave me the shivers."

Tara agreed with him and as they slowly fell to sleep they couldn't help thinking that they would see her again.

* * *

Kim arrived at the manor and like always reported to Drakken.

"Ah Kimmie, how did it go?"

Kim handed him the money-filled briefcase and said. "Target is eliminated."

"Excellent; and any problems?"

Kim hesitated for a second, but then replied, "No there were no witnesses."

"Really?" he asked arching an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

"Y…yes sir," she stuttered and slowly smiled at him

He smiled back and dismissed her. She slowly walked towards her room and pondered what she had done.

This was the first time she had ever lied to him before and even though she felt uncomfortable she somehow knew it was the right thing to do. When she reached her room Yori and Monique were inside chit chatting about girl stuff.

Kim immediately went to bed and began to have dreams of the couple she encountered in the park. She saw herself pulling the trigger on her gun and killing the boyfriend as the girlfriend knelt down crying at his corpse. Kim then shoots the girl in the back and beats her with the butt of her gun.

Blood splattered Kim's face and she saw herself relishing at the sight of someone else's blood on her. Kim awoke in a cold sweat, she then realized that she needed to talk to this couple again and find some answers.

* * *

Kim was at Middleton High the next morning. She knew when she looked at the couple that they were in high school, but this was a big school so she hacked into the school's files and got their names, pictures, and schedule. She decided to talk to them during lunch time since she needed to make this private.

The one thing she was worried about was the two freaking out. Kim knows that they know her face and they won't forget overnight so she must remain calm and show that she isn't a threat.

As the students stood in line at the cafeteria Kim watched, posing as a student herself. Suddenly she spots them the two of them are holding hands in line and as she walks towards them they turn their heads and see her.

* * *

Ron and Tara were in line waiting for their lunch. They were very evasive with Felix because they were still stunned about the woman who murdered that guy. The two of them held hands and smiled at each other; when they noticed someone was walking towards them. As they turned their heads they inhaled sharply as the same woman from the park stared at them.

At first they panicked, but the red head shook her head and motioned for them to follow her. Ron nervously looked at his girlfriend and she returned his gaze with one of her own.

They followed her in silence all the way to the soccer field when she stopped and gave them a small smile.

"Hello again,"she said in a cheerful tone.

"What do want?" Ron asked clinging to Tara firmly.

"Relax I'm not here to kill you or anything I just want to talk."

"About what?" Tara asked.

"About our…_encounter_ last night. I am sorry that I pointed a gun at you, but my training tells me to leave no witnesses."

"Then why didn't you kill us" asked Ron.

"Well first lets be formal about this; my name is Kimberly Possible, but you can call me Kim."

"I'm Ron Stoppable and this is my girlfriend Tara Strong."

"There now that that's out of the way let me explain why I'm here."

Ron and Tara remained glued together as Kim explained her question.

"I have been an assassin my whole life and every mission I've had, every person I've eliminated where corrupt, evil, or spineless. Then yesterday I killed an innocent man who was using my father's money for something noble. Then you two arrived and when I was about to shoot you Ron tried to protect Tara; why?"

"I love her, that's the power of love." he replied giving Tara a small peck on the lips.

"Love?" Kim asked totally oblivious.

"Yes, love it's a feeling you get when two people like each other a lot." Ron sounded surprised since he had never heard a person who didn't know what love meant.

"I have never experienced love," Kim said as she began to question her life. All these years the way her teammates and Drakken treated her she thought was at first love, but she knows that none of them would take a bullet for her or protect her. If she was sick and dying then Drakken would just grab another girl it didn't matter to him.

Kim now felt lost and alone, her whole life was created by someone else and he used her for his dirty work. She felt ashamed to call him father; he was no father.

"Teach me." she said.

"What!" the two teenagers exclaimed.

"Teach me about life and love and what it means to have a family; the things I've never had." she pleaded.

Ron and Tara were shocked to her this from a person who kills for a living, but something in them told them to go with it.

"O.K. we'll help you, but you need to stop killing people and above all don't let someone else dictate your life. Meet us at this address at four and we'll start there."

Kim smiled and walked off happy and optimistic.

* * *

When she got home she was quickly called in by Drakken who was not happy.

"Yes Father?" she asked as if nothing were wrong.

"What were you doing with these two?" he showed her pictures of herself with Ron and Tara on the field.

She stood there in shock, but stayed calm, "Those are some friends of mine."

"You don't have any friends; I know you're lying to me and I want to know now!"

"I told you they are frie…" but she was cut off when he slapped her across the face.

She tumbled on the ground as Yori and Monique watched on with disappointed faces.

"You are lying to me and if you don't tell me who they really are then I'll punish you."

Kim remained silent as Drakken waited for her to answer, but grew even more frustrated.

"Fine you leave me no choice.'

He snapped his fingers and two of his henchmen quickly held her down on the table. They then ripped off her shirt exposing her bare back. Then Yori and Monique each held a flail and at Drakken's signal began whipping her.

Her screams filled the room as her flesh was torn from her body. She was on the brink of passing out and right before she did she thought, "_This is my family and right now I am on a table…and I am being punished_. Cont…

Sorry for the late update my internet file got messed up and was cut off. Short chapter today. Next one will be interesting. Please review! KingOAnime


	5. Breaking Free

Thanks to all the reviews so far! Here's chapter five. KingOAnime

Breaking Free- chapter five- _Breaking Free_

Kim lay awake in agony in her new room. After her beating was over she was banished to this hole in the wall that lay under the mansion. Her bed was hard and uncomfortable, her wounds kept her from getting sleep, and she was given no food or water.

For three days Drakken kept her locked up; he didn't bother with Ron and Tara they were just two innocent high school students. His informants reported that they were of no importance; so why did Kim come to them? Drakken would ask Kim when she was weak enough to question, but then Drakken got an evil new idea.

Kim was groaning over her back; it felt like it was on fire. Something was put on the flails to make her pain longer. She hoped Ron and Tara were alright.

This was her so called "family" they abused her, beat her, and use her. She means nothing to Drakken; daughter her ass! He just needed a tool to kill any opposition or problems.

All those people she killed for that monster, but now she was considering herself the monster.

Her stomach growled loudly ready to eat itself if it were necessary. She tried to think of a way to escape, but her hunger and thirst kept her mind away from that; she realized that she couldn't escape.

Suddenly the rusty metal door opened with an eerie creak. Drakken walked in with Shego in his arms smiling as if he was the ultimate prize.

"So Kim… Possible how are we today?" he asked sharply.

Kim felt as if she was slapped in the face after he called her by her last name, but she answered, "I've been down here for three days being ignored; how do you think I feel?" she replied weakly.

Drakken smiled and said, "Well I have some good news for you I've decided to allow you to leave."

Kim first thought he was trying to be funny, but then she saw the seriousness on his face.

"Why are you letting me go?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"I have no need for you anymore, go live a normal life with a loving family who loves you," he put emphasis on the word love, but made it sound like a bad thing.

Kim slowly stood up and was escorted to the manor steps where she was abruptly thrown to the ground like a piece of garbage. She grunted and rose to her knees as Drakken and his henchmen left her outside laughing until the doors closed.

She began the tedious walk to Ron's house, she kept the address memorized; luckily Drakken hadn't seen it. She collapsed a few times, but continued on until the house came in clear view.

It was much smaller than the mansion she was used to, but it gave her a warm sensation, which made her feel safe and secure. She knocked on the door rightbefore her body gave out from exhaustion and she fell into darkness.

* * *

"Kim…Kim…Please wake up Kim."

The voice willed her to open her eyes and she found herself staring at Ron and Tara. Two adults were behind them giving her the same concerned look; she guessed they were Ron's parents because of the similar looks.

"Oh Kim you're awake!" cried Tara with joy as she moved to give Kim a big hug. She winced in pain which made Tara let go hoping she hadn't done anything wrong.

"What happened? When you didn't come I thought something bad happened to you, I guess we were right." Ron stated.

"I was punished by Drakken, the man who I once called Father," Kim said venomously.

"Was it because of us?" asked Tara.

"No, it was mine; I should have seen it years ago." Kim continued to rant about what happened to her all the while Ron, Tara, and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable listened.

When she was finished Kim had forgotten about Ron's parents and introduced herself.

"We know all about you and our son. We always suspected that Drakken had some kind of muscle or secret weapon to do his handy work." said Mr. Stoppable.

"You said that your name was Kim Possible right?" asked Mrs. Stoppable.

"Yes?" replied a confused Kim, "Why?"

"Did you know your true parents at all?"

"No, but Drakken told me that they gave me to him as a piece of property."

"I'm afraid that everything he has told you was a lie my dear; come to the kitchen and we'll discuss this over dinner."

As everyone ate Kim listened to Mr. Stoppable's tale.

"When you were just a child Drakken came to town and attempted to corrupt it from the inside out, but he had a major obstacle; Dr. Ann and James Timothy Possible. They used their influence to keep Drakken's power weak and the people rallied around the Possibles. Then one night a terrible fire burned the Possible residence down. They found your parents, but were too late. The only thing missing was you Kim."

Mrs. Stoppable gave Kim a picture of a little girl with red hair in pony-tails, "This is you when you were three."

Kim traced the face with her finger and could tell immediately that it was her childhood self.

"How do you know all this?" she asked.

"We were very close friends with the Possibles, in fact you and Ron here used to play together."

Kim faintly remembered playing with a blonde haired boy who had the same goofy smile as Ron.

"My parents weren't mean selfish people; they were noble brave souls who tried to save Middleton," Kim restated.

Suddenly gunfire erupted outside as bullets penetrated the house. Everyone dived for cover as the firing continued.

"What's going on!" yelled Tara.

* * *

"Drakken," was all Kim could say as she stood up and ran for the back door, "Stay there; I'll deal with them myself." Kim grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen cupboard and snuck around the house to get behind the henchmen. There were only ten, but Kim would fight a hundred if it meant getting to Drakken. She crept behind one of the gunmen and striked.

She twisted his neck till she heard a crack and his limb body fell to the pavement. She then grabbed his Uzi and fired at the unsuspecting attackers, killing six more. She threw the gun at one of them, knocking him to the ground in a daze.

Kim pulled out the knife she grabbed while running straight at the terrified man. She brought the knife to his gut as she pushed it in deeper; twisting and grinding the blade. He cried out in pain, but she swiftly pulled the knife up and out as he bled out all over the ground and Kim.

The only person standing with Kim, who happened to also be a woman, fired her gun at Kim. Kim leapt up into the air as she came down on the scared girl. She instantly slashed the woman's throat as blood splattered everywhere; she tried to scream, but her vocal cords had been severed.

Finally the last gunman alive was still dazed from the throwing gun as Kim sat on his chest and brought the blade down to his neck.

"Who sent you!" she spat, she already knew, but she wanted to here it from him.

"Dr… Drakken." he replied, "Please don't kill me." he begged.

Kim hardly listened as she stuffed the knife through his neck and walked away to see Ron and Tara staring at her.

Both of them were scared, but not of the henchmen, but of her. Ron was holding Tara as he stared at Kim's face; blood splattered all over it. She was actually smiling as if it gave her a sense of euphoria. Ron only saw rage.

Tara noticed that some of the gunmen were people from school; like Bonnie with a long gash on her throat, her face filled with fear before she died. Ron could see that Kim wanted revenge against Drakken; and he wanted to help her.

"Drakken will send more soon so we need to attack him now and end this."

Ron and Tara nodded slowly, "We're coming with you."

"Absolutely not, you two will be killed," claimed Mrs. Stoppable.

"Mother if we don't help then Drakken will kill us anyway; we have to go with her."

"I cannot let you two put your lives in danger; I already hurt too many people," said Kim.

"Please Kim you need us; you can't do this alone. We're a family and families don't abandon them in their hour of need."

Kim had a warm feeling when he called her family and sighed as she nodded, "Alright, but the minute anything gets too hairy I'm pulling you two out OK?"

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were still reluctant to let their son and his girlfriend go out with an ex-assassin to stop a murderous crime lord, but they trusted Kim and they hoped that she would keep them safe.

Kim and the others slowly made their way to Drakken's house. The massive structure was relatively empty from the outside.

"Drakken probably sent out his men to see what happened to the attack, but something still bugs me."

"What's that?" Tara asked.

"Drakken only sent ten punk teenagers after me, but he knows that I'm better than that why would he send such a feeble attempt to kill me?"

"Maybe he thought you were too tired and weak to fight or know what was going on." Ron deducted.

"Maybe I should go ask him myself."

"I want you to take this," Tara pulled off her locket and put it in Kim's hand, "This was given to me by Ron I want you to hold on to this so that you can give it back to me after this is over."

Kim's eyes began to well up with tears as she hugged both Ron and Tara tightly. This was better than anything she had ever experienced before.

"Thank you Tara, I wish I got to know you guys better."

"We'll talk later, but now we gonna kick some Drakken booty; Booya!"

Ron and Tara stood up as Kim put on the locket. They all got ready when suddenly a sharp pain caused Tara and Ron to black out. Kim had karate chopped them in the back of the neck. She picked them up and propped them against a wall where they couldn't be seen.

"Sorry guys, but I promised Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable that I wouldn't put you in danger; besides you're the only family I have now. I'll be back to live with you guys and be a normal person after this is over."

Kim gave each one a small kiss on the forehead as she turned to face the mansion. Only two guards were at the front gate and with lightning speed she quickly incapacitated them and took their automatic rifles. She also took a small Beretta just in case.

She crept up the steps of the house and had one last thought before entering, "I'm breaking free Drakken!"

After that she kicked down the door; guns blazing. This was her fight and no one would stop her. Cont…

Please review! The climax is coming up! KingOAnime


	6. A New Life

Here is the last chapter for Breaking Free. I have several new ideas to think about before I start my next story, but that's for later. Enjoy! KingOAnime

Breaking Free- chapter six- _A New Life_

Kim was met with fierce resistance as she crouched behind a sofa. She continued firing as two more minionsfell. She didn't want to hurt them, but they were in her way.

Kim picked up a grenade and tossed it in their direction. The henchmen scattered in all directions as it exploded;she then walked calmly past the fire and bodies strewn everywhere.

As she entered the main chamber she was greeted by Drakken along with at least a hundred men with big guns. Yori and Monique were in front ready to pounce with their weapons ready.

"Those of you who don't want to die please let me pass; I promise I'll let you live." Kim waited; and much to Drakken's surprise the henchmen and women began to leave the room. They dropped their guns at Kim's feet and gave short bows to her.

Drakken was furious, "COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL HAVE EVERY ONE OF YOU KILLED!" The threats went unheard and soon only Kim, Yori, Monique, Drakken, and Shego remained.

Kim looked at her old friends and said, "I don't want to hurt you two; you two are my friends."

"Not anymore," replied Yori as she threw one of her daggers at Kim who effortlessly dodged it, but then Monique appeared in Kim's face with a solid punch to her gut.

Kim collapsed to her knees and countered with a swinging kick to both their legs causing them to fall with her. She then stood up and dropped her guns as a signal that she wanted to fight traditionally.

The two girls complied and tossed their weapons to the side. They continued to fight each other. Kicking, punching, slashing, countering, counter-countering it was a long and tiring fight.

All three of them were panting, their shoulders going up and down with each breath.

"What is it you fight for Kim? Why are you holding back?" Monique asked.

It was true Kim was using only a fraction of her energy because she didn't want to hurt them and she knew Drakken had more than this up his sleeve; just in case.

"I fight for these people that have become my friends and my new family. I don't want to hurt people anymore, I want to live a normal life with my family, but I need to stop Drakken's tyrannical reign before more innocent people are hurt." she replied energetically.

Yori and Monique gave each other a quick glance before they dropped their stance and turned to face Drakken and Shego.

"You dare defy me!" He yelled as Shego tried to comfort him.

"You're not the boss of us anymore; we're tired of you telling us what to do. You want us to do your work; do it yourself!"

Kim was very pleased that her friends were on her side.

"Thank you," she said, "Go to the south wall you'll find two unconscious teenagers there. Wake them up and tell them you're my friends; lead them away from this place and take them home."

The two girls nodded and left the room after sticking their tongue out at Drakken one last time. Drakken didn't seem phased that his last line of defense failed.

"Why are you so calm Drakken? You have no one else to protect you; or are you actually going to have Shego stop me?"

"That's not a bad idea," Drakken said as suddenly Shego flipped in the air landing behind Kim. Before she could react Shego picked her up and threw her into a nearby wall. She then took her dress off to reveal a green and black battle suit. Her gloved hands glowing bright green as she charged at Kim.

Kim could block in time and screamed out in pain as Shego's hand dug into her shoulder. The burning pain felt worse as she twisted her claws in Kim's shoulder. Shego pulled out and stepped back as Kim's arm began to bleed.

"You see," Drakken said explained, "Shego has been my best fighter all along; I love her fighting so much that I married her. She became my shield and my protector."

"You can't beat me Princess," taunted Shego, "No one can stop me."

Every punch and kick connected; Kim kept trying to counter or block, but was met with constant failure as she was thrown around like a rag doll; much to Drakken's delight.

Shego walked up to Kim's limp form on the ground and pulled her head up by her hair.

"You can never escape your true calling; as long as you live people will die. You kill anyone who touches you so how can you possibly have a normal life?" Shego mocked, "In the end you are just a cold-blooded killer with no feelings or regrets so do me a favor and die!" Shego positioned herself for the final blow as her glowing hand went up in the air ready to slice Kim's throat; when she was stopped by Kim's hand.

"You're wrong!" Kim flipped backwards away from Shego and lunged at her landing a kick in her face. Shego was thrown back, but still landed on her feet.

"I can live a normal life and I can experience emotions and feelings. My whole life has been a lie; I was shut away from the outside and had no understanding of love, friendship, and happiness. Now here I am to start a new life and you are in my WAY!"

Kim's scream caused Shego to lose her focus which gave Kim the opening she needed. She rushed forward and before Shego could refocus Kim took Shego's glowing hand and turned it on her. The hand found its mark in Shego's gut; Shego cried out in pain as blood trickled out of her mouth. Drakken sat their wide eyed and shocked that his wife, and best assassin, was defeated.

"You...w…will…never…b…e…normal," was all Shego said before she breathed her last. Kim stood up bloody, dirty, and battered ready to finish the job.

Drakken quickly pulled out his small Walter as Kim stopped moving and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Drakken.

"I've braved gunmen, assassins, even your stupid babbling and now you think a pistol will stop me?" Kim chuckled.

"I know you can't dodge bullets at point-blank range."

He kept the gun on Kim's head as she sighed, "Well I guess I'll have to go with plan B."

Without warning Kim threw three throwing daggers at Drakken; one got his arm, causing him to drop the gun, the other two entered his chest as he collapsed.

Kim slowly made her way over to his dying body. He tried reaching for his gun, but was interrupted by Kim's foot crushing his hand. She pointed her Beretta at him as he smiled.

"You're still a killer Kimberly Ann Possible and when you pull that trigger that will seal it," he spat.

"No it won't be like that; this isn't the continuation of my life. This is the beginning of my new life as Kim pulled the trigger ending Drakken's life.

Kim was free.

She laughed and danced, but stopped her celebration when she saw the smoke pouring out of the door. Apparently in all the fighting a small fir was started and soon it grew to engulf the entire house. Kim just smiled and thought about her new life.

* * *

Ron and Tara were awaken by Monique and Yori who explained that they were Kim's friends. They helped them up and said that they would explain everything when they got to the Stoppable house, but Ron wanted to know if Kim was alright; that's when the smoke came out of the windows.

Ron rushed for the door, but the minute he opened it he was met with intense flames that made him shield his himself from the heat. He still attempted to enter, but Yori stopped him and convinced him that the flames would kill him.

Reluctantly he called the fire department as Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable came to help Ron and Tara. After the fire went out Ron asked if anyone was inside, but they all said that only death was I their.

Monique and Yori were invited to stay with Ron and Tara by Mrs. Stoppable; they took the offer. No one heard from Kim after the fire, but Middleton started to get better. A new mayor was elected who had no ties to Drakken at all. Casinos and strip clubs went out of business and because of Drakken's death the town was once again a happy and safe place to live again.

Many crime lords who had their eye on Middleton steered clear, since they didn't want to end up like Drakken.

Four months passed as Ron and Tara graduated from high school. Monique and Yori became honorary members of the family and went with Ron and Tara to college. Kim's death had been tough, but life continued regardless.

Tara and Ron were just getting used to their dorm room and the fact that they were now engaged made it that much better. Monique and Yori lived a floor down from Ron and Tara and taught them their fighting tricks; in case of an emergency.

One day Ron and Tara were returning from classes when they spotted an envelope with their names on it on the desk. The window in front of it was open which surprised the couple since they always had it closed and they were on the fourth floor.

Tara opened the envelope up and something fell out. When Ron picked it up and looked at it his eyes grew wide and Tara nearly fainted. It was the locket that Ron had given Tara and that she had given Kim.

The note inside read,

_Dear Ron and Tara,_

_I am sorry for not saying goodbye, but I couldn't show myself. I want to be part of your family, but for now I need to go out and explore the world and rethink my life. I wanted to give the locket back to you in person, but with you two getting married I thought that you might want to have it now. Please tell Monique and Yori that I am sorry for leaving them, but I miss them; and all of you. Even though I haven't known you for long you two have been the greatest experience of my life. I hope we see each other soon!_

_LOVE, KIM POSSIBLE _

Tara held the locket in her hand and began to cry on Ron's shoulder. They were happy that she was alive, but sad that she wasn't with them.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" asked Tara, giving Ron a small kiss.

"Oh yes; I think this is just the beginning."

THE END.

* * *

Well that it for this story; my next story will be something I have never done before, but I hope you will like it stay tuned and please review! KingOAnime 


End file.
